percy_jackson_wings_of_fire_httyd_survivorsdogsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hero346/My Life In A Movie 5
The First Fight ''--Four and a half years before the events of The Battle--'' My shoulders shook as I cried over my dying comrade. "Why?" I said. "It isn't fair...I need you! I can't live without you!" I cried. We were in an army called the Laurel Army and she had sacrificed herself to save a few others. We were too young to fight but she snuck out to help and by the time I found her... She looked at me and grabbed my hand and even in her last moment she spoke to me, saying, "I know. I know it's not fair. Nothing is going to seem fair ever again; after this day, your eyes will be opened. But hear me now, Hero. You are a warrior. You will finish the fight because you started. You will not surrender, ever. You will never drop your sword in defeat. There will be many challenges to overcome but you will get through them. The Fight prevals when the strong survive. They will never see you coming. Your enemies will never expect you. You are the essence of the fight; you are the Hero; you are the Riptide. The Spirit of the Fight is strong in you." And with that, she closed her eyes and her hand dropped from mine, limp. I bowed my head and cried over her, feeling nothing but overwhelming grief. I sat in my room, beside myself, not knowing what to do. ''She's gone. You have to live your entire life without her. Every day, every night, every training session...she won't be there. Ever. ''The feeling of her loss was inexplicable; the crushing sadness was almost too much to bear for my young self. The pain was like a sword to my heart; it was worse than a physical wound. I didn't know what to do with myself now that she was gone so I sat there, feelng useless and crushed. ''--A few days later--'' I got up, sun streaming through my window. For a moment I forgot about everything but then I remembered my comrade's death and the feeling of hopelessness that came with it. But then I remembered her last words, ''"You are the essence of the fight; you are the Hero; you are the Riptide. The Spirit of the Fight is strong in you." ''I realized that it was my destiny to fight. My sole purpose in life was to fight. Although still deeply saddened by her death and the fact that I would have to live my life without her, I got up, determined. Her death would leave a permanent scar on my soul but nonetheless, I got ready for the day and set out, ready to train. A/N: This was a real event and even though I didn't see her die, it felt like I did. Lucy, you will ''always ''have a special place in my heart and your memory will always live on. I have thought about you every day for the past four and a half years and although it still hurts, thank you. You started the fight, you were the fuel to my passion and you helped me see past the road blocks in my life. I love you and I miss you...thank you for being my Hero. Category:Blog posts